the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oh my God.
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Oh my God. 49 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 3 years ago I...I...I...I...I don't know what to say right now.https://blog.findmypast.com/landmar... Death records for Dr Jekyll AND Mr Hyde on findmypast Findmypast is thrilled to announce an incredible breakthrough in one of the most famous popular mysteries of the last century. Our stellar London team has recovered the death records of both Dr Henry Jekyll, and his sometime associate, Mr Edward Hyde. This data, in concurrence with some recently-unearthed articles from our Newspaper Archives , marks the most significant breakthrough in this case since the Victorian era. Start your 14 day free trial Henry Jekyll's death record Dr Jekyll is known to have lived in Marylebone, London, in the 1880s. findmypast can confirm that he was murdered in a hotel on Great Portland Street in 1886, thanks to an article accessed from our Newspaper Archives . The article reveals that Jekyll died of poisoning, possibly in conjunction with suffocation. The story is further substantiated by Jekyll's death record , also discovered on findmypast, which notes that he died in Westminster. London Chronicle reveals Edward Hyde committed suicide in Soho Jekyll was originally believed to have committed suicide, leaving a note detailing the existence of what he described as a sort of 'evil alter-ego', Mr Hyde, who he described as an agent through whom he was able to realise his most depraved compulsions - with the help of some extraordinary 'potion'. Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago They were real. They were real people this whole time. 2 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago stevenson have to explain so much things xD 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Oh... My God... I... I'm shocked... They were REAL? Like, actual people? So if I got a time machine and went back to those dates, I'd meet the real Jekyll and Hyde? Oh my god... Here I thought... This was just some story made up by a sick (and possibly heavily drugged) author... 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited Who sold their soul for this? I'm too shocked to know how I feel... •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago This... This is insane... 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago But also understandable. Bram Stoker did use a real life reference for his character Dracula. It wouldn't surprize me that other authors used a similar method. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago True, just... I can't believe he used real people... He had said it was from a nightmare he was having... And his wife woke him up before he could finish it so he wrote his own ending... Connecting those people to his story... That's insane... 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Huh, there are conspiracy theories that could explain that phenomenon. Stuff to do with dream walking and astral projection stuff, along with clairvoyance. Not sure if I believe it myself. :\ Rumors and hear-say, without a first hand experience I can't say anything on the matter. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago I think that's a bit much... Besides, the real life Jekyll never actually drank any sort of potion and that was what Stevensons dream was about... The mixing of the serum. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Perhaps he merely took the names from the newspaper then? •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Perhaps... But the relationship and location also match the story... 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Hopefully historians can uncover more. Until then, it's anyone's guess. Maybe Stephenson was friends with them? (Seems unlikely...) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago I doubt that... I think he must have just heard their stories or read the newspaper before he got sick... 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago But Stevenson's story was published in January, while Henry and Edward died sometime in the last three months of 1886! So how could he have known about them from the paper? 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Oh... I hadn't even checked the times yet. Where does it say the month Edward and Henry had died? 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago In the newspaper pictures. It says at the top "Deaths registered in October, November, and December 1886." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Woah... Then... Maybe there were reports of them before their death? But if that's the case, why was Stevenson able to nail the way they died perfectly? •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited That's what stumps me. According to biographies, Stevenson never visited London, in fact, experts say that the London described in the book resembles Edinburgh at the time, so how did he know about them? 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Well, there's only one answer.. He's a timelord. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Oh my God. It all makes sense now! •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago *gasps* WHAT IF HES THE MASTER?!?! 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON'S THE MASTER?!?! IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago WHOVIANS, WE NOW MUST COMBIND FANDOMS BECAUSE OF THIS EARTHSHATTERING TRUTH!!!! I PROPOSE A JEKYLL AND HYDE DOCTORWHO EPISODE!! 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago I'LL GET THE FANFIC WRITERS!!! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited The Doctor would never approve of Jekyll and hyde being real people. Did you see the way he reacted to the real-life Robin Hood? And he was a good guy!! A good guy of legend!!! •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago That is a good point... He'd probably be rather crossed with Jekyll for tampering with something like human nature... But... Do you think he'd help him? And maybe pity him too? •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Possibly, but I doubt the Doctor would actually trust him. Given Hyde and all. It would also depend on which Doctor it was. Still sounds like a story I'd read though! •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago True, true... Some might be more helpful than others... As for trusting, the doctor doesn't do much of that anyways, except with his companions. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago His companions are the lucky ones. :) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago I know, I'm quite jealous... Of course, bad things usually happen to his companions but that just comes with hanging out with the Doctor. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago That's probably it. •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Satoshi: I...am shocked and confused. Ash: So...does that mean the original us were real people?! OH MY GOD MY MIND! IT'S BLOWING UP! HELP ME JEKYLL! Satoshi: Um...um...think...of the comic. It'll....make things less mind blowing...I think. Ash: No! Now I'm thinking of Edward's sexy body and it's not helping! Satoshi: Okay....we're leaving for a few minutes...see ya in a few. *Leaves* *A few minutes later* Satoshi: Okay, we're back. Ash: I'm...I'm fine...I'm...just confused now. Satoshi nodded. 1 •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Satoshi: (Groans) I've just realized this was made on April fools day...I feel embarrassed. Ash nodded. Ash: Well, at least now we know this is fake. Good thing we realized this before we told anyone. Satoshi nodded. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Wait...IT'S FAKE?! 1 •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Well, the article was made on April first which is April fools day. I...thought you knew. (Stupid April fool jokes things. It clouds up everything when it comes to news and reality.) Ash: D-don't worry honey, we don't know for sure. We just notice it happened on April first so it's impossible to know if we got trolled or not. I'm betting it's since the evidence looks pretty real plus it doesn't sound TOO stupid or fake in the dialogue. Then again it's text. You can't tell a tone with it other than deadpan, and even then it could be mistaken as fact. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago I guess there's still the possibility of it being real.... •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Yeah. Well...what do you want to talk about now? •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago I can't really talk right now, I'm about ready to go see a doctor. •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Okay. Have...fun? •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago I have returned! And I learned that I have viral pharyngitis...that is causing me to have hives...what a great way to start off spring break! TT •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago I'm so sorry for you. I'm also having allergy problems, mostly through my throat and my head. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago I know the feeling, I have to take Allegra year-round just to boost my immunity for spring and fall allergies. And yet, I can never get around my yearly case of Strep Throat/ Laryngitis/ Pharyngitis/ Something else that'll make me lose my voice. •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago That stinks. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Ugh, tell me about it! •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Satoshi: I hope you feel better. Right now I am. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago *eyes darken* If this is nothing but an April Fools Joke, heads WILL roll... 3 •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Ash and Satoshi nodded in agreement. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago You do not just joke around about Jekyll and Hyde being real! Not if you don't want to enrage the more emotional side of the J&H fanbase! 2 •Share › − Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago I have no idea if the writer of the article knew that or not. But since Mz. Hyde has a link to the article, you could talk to that person there. Maybe then we'll find out the truth. Ash: YEAH! AND IF HE/SHE'S LIED THEY'RE GOING TO GET EGGED ON AND THEN KILLED! Satoshi: NO KILLING HYDE! IT'S BAD FOR THE FANDOM AND FOR THE PERSON WHO DID THIS! (I do not support harassment.) Ash grumbles. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy